Long time ago
by Shiny3Razor
Summary: What happens to Demon Barber of Fleet Street after getting his revenge against Judge Turpin? He got his revenge but he didn't get his family back.
1. Hard Day

***I don't own anything of Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street***

15+

Sweeney's barber shop was surrounded by silence except of rain dripping on roofs and windows. Todd starred out the biggest window, listening to quiet sounds of drops. On his face was the carved depressed expression, his deep eyes barely blinking. His pale hands were so cold even though he wore fingerless gloves. Barber imagined Lucy's gentle and warm hand touching it; holding it tightly and stroking with her thumb over it. Hug that would warm up his cold body, making his heart race. Todd missed her more than 16 years. Warmth of woman body, touches, kisses. In this moment barber needed alcohol the most to forget and clear his mind, making the pain in his heart pass. He turned around and walked out the shop, slowly walking down the stairs before entering Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. Nobody except her was there. She eyed the barber as he entered the shoppe, tilting her head a bit as barber immiedataly fetched bottle of gin.

"Hard day, " Sweeney sighed in completely depressed tone.

Lovett nodded and sighed quietly as well, "Did something happen dear?"

"No, " Barber frowned a tad and sat down, pouring gin in glass.

Nellie, later then was cleaning a table by which, barber sat. The two were in the pie shop alone now.

Todd starred at the table without some facial expression whilst drinking gin. Now almost 8th glass. His view began to be blurry, his mind slowly forgetting about all the pain of the world.

"Love, go in your bed now, " Lovett looked at him worriedly, speaking softly and cautiously choosing her words.

Barber frowned and looked at the woman near him, "Why? " he mumbled the question.

"You must feel dizzy, " Nellie sighed and sat next to him as he barely sat correctly, supporting him a bit.

Sweeney slid on on the seat a bit down, baker quickly wrapping arm around his slim waist, "Come... We will get you in bed, " Nellie wrapped his arm around her neck, slowly standing up and walking to door with him by her side. Todd just gazed at the floor and staggered next to her. Lovett didn't understand why he drunk himself that hard. He drank always just a bit for calming himself down but he kept his mind thinking clearly.

Baker held him close to her while they walked. Todd leaned his head against her shoulder, completely drunk. His gaze fell in her neckline. He soon started to stare at her pale breasts, Nellie not noticing at all.

When they arrived in Sweeney's bedroom, she placed his on his bed and made him lie down. Todd closed his eyes and creased his brows, feeling a bit sick.

Lovett took off his shoes before started to unbutton his vest.

Barber opened his eyes and looked up into her chocolate brown eyes, "W- what are you.. "

Nellie removed his vest afterwards, "It would crumple, Mr. T. " she pulled blanket over him and watched him.

Sweeney closed eyes then again and snuggled in his bed while baker stood up straight again, "Get some rest. " she left the room, closing door quietly.

Todd kept his eyes closed, thinking, like always before he fell asleep. His body made him feel Nellie's touches over and over.

Baker meanwhile returned her pie shop, finding Toby by table where Sweeney sat with glass of gin in his hand, "Toby?" she frowned and came closer.

Boy quickly placed the glass down, away from his mouth, "O- oh, mom, i just... It was there already. "

"I know, love but that doesn't mean it's for you. "

"I'm sorry, mom, " Toby lowered his gaze.

Lovett nodded and sighed, "It's alright. Get ready for bed... It's late. "

Boy nodded and drank last sip from his glass before rushed to his bed.

Nellie put the glasses and bottle aside, closing up the shop afterwards. In few minutes, she entered her bedroom. Lovett proceeded to her bed and lied down after changing her clothes. She also thought about the barber. He seemed more depressed than usually. She couldn't imagine how empty he actually was. After his revenge, he didn't have even reason to live. That's, at least, what he said. Judge was eaten by flames, just like Beadle was. Baker thought that Sweeney will change after getting his revenge but she thought wrong. He was still the same, just more sad than before. It's horrible to live life without a reason.

 **Hello, please let me know if you liked my story. I will appreciate your comment a lot. Thank you for reading.**

 **For more Sweeney Todd visit my accounts on:**

 **instagram-** ** _mr7sweeneytodd_**

 **twitter-** ** _MrSweeneyTodd_**

 **ask. fm-** ** _mr7sweeneytodd_**


	2. Wild Desire

15+

Sweeney stood in Lovett's bedroom like a pillar. Her bedroom was red what Todd, of course, didn't know before. Not just walls were red but also curtains, carpets, pillows and bed clothing. Barber felt like a wild bull when he saw the red color all around. His heart started to race and he breathed lot of faster. His hands sweated slightly as he was nervous, not leaving place in front of door of baker's bedroom.

Nellie laid on the red bed on her side, looking at Sweeney. She wore red, transparent nightgown with black lace, not wearing any underwear under it, literally exposed to barber's eyes. Lovett grinned in seductive way, not looking away from shocked and frozen barber, 'How long do you want to stand there, Mr. T?' she tilted her head and then leaned it against her hand.

Barber didn't reply, starring at her attractive body, his own filling with desire. His dark and deep eyes didn't blink at all, it would be pity if they would lose even one second to not see the beauty on bed.

Baker slowly sat up and then stood up, coming to him slowly as well while starring in his handsome eyes.

Sweeney opened his mouth slightly as he could look over the exposed, woman's body even closer. His heart barely managed to beat as it would want to explode.

Nellie proceeded to him, standing just few inches away. She placed hand on his massive shoulder before slowly slid it over his masculine chest.

Todd didn't move at all, not stopping to stare at Lovett's two big breasts, wanting to touch them so badly.

Baker stroked over his chest gently and repeatedly before she let her hand travel his beautiful body. She rubbed his belly, feeling through his clothes how nicely worked out was every little piece of him. Smirk raised on Lovett's lips while she leaned in and pressed her soft lips against his.

Barber just raised his brows highly, his mind just stopping to work.

Nellie felt his hard heartbeat when she stroked over his chest again. Her lips gently moved against the barber's, her chocolate brown eyes slowly closing.

Todd closed his eyes just slightly, watching her through little gap between eyelids and blushing deeply.

Lovett tilted her head to kiss him deeper, enjoying every second of the kiss.

Barber closed his eyes in a while, kissing barker back for a moment with same blush warming up his cheeks.

Nellie smiled as she felt his lips answering to hers, wrapping her arms around his slim body.

Sweeney tilted his head to other side, kissing her then longer. He couldn't resist her velvety lips.

Lovett wanted to never end this moment. Her only wish was to be with the barber forever.

Todd lost in the kiss untill she took his hands, breaking the kiss slowly but staying close to her face, "M-mrs. Lovett. W-What are you... "

Nellie placed his hands slowly on her almost bare sides.

Sweeney closed his eyes, his face softening a lot. He didn't touch woman's body for 16 years. Her body was soft and warm even through the nightgown.

Lovett slowly and carefully pressed Todd against the door behind him, pressing her body against his, slowly unbuttoning his vest afterwards.

Sweeney bit his lip hard, blushing like mad, "M... Mrs... " he wasn't able to even say one normal sentence, his body trembling in exciment.

Nellie unbuttoned his white shirt next, exposing his attractive body. She placed her hand on his now bare chest, stroking all over it and enjoying how soft it was. He didn't have even one small hair on it.

Sweeney gulped and watched her hand, his chest raising up and down rather quickly.

"No need to be nervous, Mr. T. , " Nellie tilted her head, pecking his chest lovingly.

Todd closed his eyes as she did that, slowly wrapping his hands that were placed on her hips, around her waist.

Lovett then smirked naughtilly, sliding one her finger down over barber's chest and belly, traveling lower and lower before she slipped her hand in his pants under his underwear.

Sweeney widened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat with quiet moan coming out of his mouth. Barber then shutted his eyes with another moan. As he slowly opened them, he saw just white. Todd frowned deeply and looked around, noticing that he laid in his bed. Barber looked sleepy around his room, noticing it's morning at sight out of the window. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and then his forehead, so confused. His mind now felt the after-effect of drinking that much alcohol. Sweeney sighed and yawned longly, looking around like he would see his room for the first time. His eyes then fell on huge bulge in his pants. Todd recalled the dream in the moment, "Shit, " he mumbled and blushed darkly. What did he just dream up?! Sweeney never imagined that he would feel satisfying about erotic dreams with his landlady. His mind was screaming and yelling 'No' but his body was saying something else. Todd gulped and starred at the bulge. What now? This feeling felt like it would be new for him. He felt that feeling long time go. Barber just waited, wishing that his aroused body will calm down but it was just the opposite. The hill on his crotch didn't get down.

"Fuck, " Sweeney growled quietly but in upset tone, sitting up and not looking away from his pants. He decided now, hesitating though. Barber slowly unzipped his black pants, looking at his black underwear. He bit his lip nervously and slowly made his hand go in his boxers. Sweeney breathed heavier and looked away then. Suddenly the door flew open, Todd wincing hard and immediately taking his hand out his clothes, his head turning in second to the door. Inside stepped the baker, sighing and looking down as she didn't expect the barber to be awake so soon after his hangover. Lovett placed tray with his breakfast on bedside table before she gazed at the barber. He was laying on the bed with his eyes closed and cover pulled up to his neck.

Sweeney sweated in stress, pretending to be asleep so hard. His hand held the part of his thrilled body.

Baker smiled a bit, watching him 'sleeping' , "So cute, " she mumbled to herself quietly.

Todd could hear it, not helping himself but frown.

Nellie thought that he was about to wake up, leaving then quickly and closing the door quietly before scurrying downstairs in her shoppe.

Barber opened his eyes after the sound of door closing, blushing and frowning but also sighing in relief that she seemed that she didn't notice anything. He looked shortly at the tray and the food, noticing there laying a big banana, "I swear that i'll fucking kill her, " he glared and felt extremely embarrassed.

Nellie came behind counter and then started to work on dough with Toby by her side, "Mom? "

"Yes, love? " she smiled and tilted her head, concentrating on the dough though.

"You had husband before, right?" "I did, " Lovett nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. Was he good to you?" Toby stopped to work, continuing to ask.

Through Nellie's mind flashed her memories that she had with Albert. He wasn't much of a man. He cared more about food than about his wife. Lovett remembered that they didn't have such happy marriage, "He was fine, " baker mumbled, not stopping to work.

Meanwhile, Todd tried to get rid of his problem. It was worse and worse. Barber stood up and quickly got a tissue, wiping a wet stain from cloth of his pants. In his cheeks carved mad blush that ate them by warmth. Sweeney then opened his big wardrobe, pulling out white boxers and dark blue pants, coming with the clean clothes in his bathroom and locking up the door. He knew that Lovett wouldn't enter there without knocking but still, he was so paranoid. Barber changed his clothes quickly, his blush not fading. When he returned his room, he took the tray with deep and also embarrassent frown, leaving his room and walking in the pie shop with upset expression. Todd walked to a table, letting the tray fall on it.

Nellie winced and turned around to look at barber and facing back to the over now, "Oh, Mr. Todd... "

Sweeney didn't look at her, just taking cup of coffee before he disappeard from the shop.

 **For more Sweeney Todd, visit my accounts on**

 **/Mr7SweeneyTodd**

 **mr7sweeneyt...**

 **/Mr7SweeneyTodd**


End file.
